


Hide and seek batman

by Thegreycloudsabove (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thegreycloudsabove
Summary: "All of them All of them HOW DID NO ONE SEE THEM ESCAPE"A large group of gotham's most notorious criminals have escaped they have decided to play a little game , its simple who can wreek havoc in Gotham whilst avoiding being caught by the bat the longest, there's only one rule No Killing The Bat.The prize immense bragging rights and one favor from all the other contestants.so what are you waiting for get going .





	Hide and seek batman

It had been strangely calm in Gotham city all the major criminals been caught it looked as though they had let themselfs get caught by the bat they almost seemed to want to go to arkham where seemingly they caused no trouble .Batman still had to deal with the small criminals , the gangs and the copycats but he left most of that to the GCPD it was there job after all but even that didnt mean batman was in the clear."Alfred something's going on I can sense it something's not right" batman said puzzled . It was around 10pm not much had happend over the past few daysand Gotham seemed to be behaving today but batman didnt believe that ."Master wane if I do say so I belive you should take this opportunity to rest and catch up on some of that sleep you never seem to get"Alfred said glancing over Bruce's shoulder at the bat computer which was switched to the city's security systems mainly all known hotspots for criminal activity and arkhams main entrance."I supposed your right but only for tonight Im going to Arkham tomorrow to see what's going on normally within the space of a week at least one villain has escaped , I dont think the new security systems the reason they're all still in there" Bruce sighed closing the computer down."Its for the best I'm sure the GCPD will alert you if anything changes" Alfred said following Bruce out of the batcave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is very out of character but this is my first fanfic I also haven't read many of the comics so I'm going on film , TV and my internet knowledge. Please comment any mistakes and improvements you think I could change.I'm open to any suggestions however please don't be offended if I dont change everything.


End file.
